Yes, Miranda there is a Santa Clause
by JasFiction
Summary: Merry Christmas my dandy Mirandy with this little one shot...


**Yes, Miranda, there is a Santa Clause!**

 **1st day of Christmas**

Miranda walked into Runway firing her usual list of instructions to Andy rapidly as she stalked towards her office. Andy took her notes and agreed with whatever Miranda said she wanted. She got to her desk and took Miranda's coat and bag and started with her duties.

When Miranda entered her office, she saw a little present on her desk. She read the note attached to it.

 _It is 7 days until Christmas.  
Someone special deserves something special.  
This is your first present of 7.  
Your Secret Santa. xox._

Miranda smiled at the card and was curious who it was from. While she thought about who the secret gift giver could be she opened the box carefully. It was her favorite hand creamfrom Chanel. Her eyes lit up and she saw the little note with it.

 _1st day of Christmas  
I can't even imagine how soft your hands are, but this will help to keep them moisturized during the cold season. Enjoy  
Your Secret Santa. xox._

She used it carefully and sniffed her hands. She inhaled the unique sent and enjoyed it visually.

"Miranda, I have Patrick…" Miranda put the cream away and took the call.

 **2nd day of Christmas**

The day began the same as the day before. Entering her office, she was curious if her Secret Santa had left her something again. She wasn't disappointed.

She took her coffee and admired the next box sat on her desk. It was a little golden box with a red bow tied around it. She took a hold of the ribbon and pulled the bow open. It wasa Chanel moisturizing lip balm. She'd never used it before but she was sure it would be acceptable. And again there was a note

 _2nd day of Christmas.  
You have to take care of those delicious lips.  
Your Secret Santa. xox._

"Andrea, who was in my office?" Miranda called out softly.

Andy hurried to the office. "Um, I haven't seen anyone come into your office, other than you, Emily and me."

"That's all." Miranda flicked her hand dismissively. She was clueless as to who her Secret Santa was, but they must know her and her taste fairly well.

 **3rd day of Christmas**

"... Burgundy will be an acceptable choice, Ralph." Miranda stated before ending the call and walking into her office. She saw nothing and was kind of disappointed.

She started her day as usual and didn't think of her Secret Santa further. When her cell phone rang for, what seemed like, the millionth time, Miranda was annoyed but took it.

"Good afternoon Ms. Priestly, your Secret Santa made an appointment for a mani-pedi with Carla at 5 pm. I was calling in to confirm?"

"Hm…yes…tell Carla I'll be there." Miranda hung up without anything further. Carla was the only one she let do her nails. She sat back, rubbing her lips with her forefinger. Who washer secret Santa?

"Andrea?" Miranda called. Andy hurried in with her notepad. "Ah, there you are, how many times must I scream your name? Cancel everything after 4.30 pm and let Cara know I'll be home by around 6:30 to have dinner with my girls."

"Will do. Anything else?" Andy asked with a blinding smile

"Hm, no. That's all," Miranda said, eyeing the brunette as she played with her glasses. She was finally starting to realize who her Secret Santa might be.

 **4th day of Christmas**

Today, there wasn't just one present but 3 boxes. Each contained a box of popcorn, a drink and some chocolates. She looked at the note included with the packages.

 _Secret Santa has re-arranged your schedule so you can have a movie night with your Bobbsey's.  
Your Secret Santa. xox_.

Miranda sat down at her desk, fiddling with her necklace as she smiled at the boxes. Her Secret Santa was extraordinarily considerate.

Andrea had been out of the office almost all day so she hadn't even had a chance to see her. Miranda wanted to look in those honest eyes and see if she could determine if she was her Secret Santa. Unfortunately, she was gone by the time Andrea came back. But she still had to deliver the book that evening. With the upcoming weekend, Miranda was curious how her Secret Santa would arrange her "presents" unnoticed.

Miranda heard the door just as she said goodnight to her children. "Andrea?" She called but nothing. She actually heard her leave. Damn.

 **5th day of Christmas**

Miranda woke happy and well rested. She had enjoyed the past few days immensely thanks to her Secret Santa. Even though she was a person who hated surprise parties or any surprises really, this…well, this was different for her. She was eager to know what the young woman, she was sure was her secret Santa, would do today.

She was preparing breakfast when her Bobbsey's came downstairs all giggly.

"Good morning, my angels." Miranda smiled at her darling girl's. "What makes you all giddy so early in the day?" Miranda grinned towards them as she fixed their plates.

"Oh, I don't know mom, it's Christmas soon…." Caroline started.

"...And we are on pretty good terms with Santa this year." Cassidy finished her sister's sentence.

"Are you now? And how is that?" Miranda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We talked to him and we agreed to help him. So, here you go." Cassidy and Caroline gave their mother an envelope with her name on it.

"What is this all about?" She asked confused opening the letter.

 _For the beautiful woman reading these words.  
There are two more days left of your secret Santa week.  
Enjoy your weekend beautiful.  
Your Secret Santa. xox_

Attached was a beautifully drawn portrait of the editor playing with her necklace. She was astounded at the detail it held and she could see the love it was drawn with. Attached to it was a little note.

 _"Art speaks where words are unable to explain. Miranda, your beauty can't be described with words but hopefully, this explains everything I see."_

Tears welled up in the editor's eyes. It had to be Andrea. Her heart couldn't take it otherwise. It was such a thoughtful gift.

"Girls, who gave this to you?" Miranda asked, finally wanting to know.

"Santa." They both yelled at the same time and giggled. They had promised Miranda wouldn't find out yet, and they loved knowing when she didn't.

"Alright, maybe I have to talk to him about this new iPhone my lovely daughters wanted." Miranda tried again, smirking.

"Aww! Not fair, mom." Cassidy pretended to pout.

"We still won't tell though." Caroline teased.

Miranda put the drawing aside carefully, with a smile gracing her face.

 **6th day of Christmas**

It was the day before Christmas. The twins had gone to their dad's house for Christmas Eve and Christmas morning and would return to celebrate with their mother after opening presents.

Miranda finished wrapping her daughter's presents and set them under the tree. She fixed herself some coffee and went into her study to check her emails. When her phone buzzed she got a message from a strange number.

 _Roy will pick you up tonight at 10 pm promptly. He will bring you to a rather fancy place for a late dinner. Your secret Santa will make sure you will get your last present at midnight. Please do not reply to this text it will go to my elves and they are just too busy._

Miranda smirked at the text, already thinking of what to wear. Where would she go to eat? Would her secret Santa, Andrea, be there? Was it even safe? What if some lunatic was behindit all? She came back to reality when the doorbell rang. Moving quickly, she flung the door open.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Miranda." Nigel grinned.

The sight of her creative director left her stunned. "What on earth? I mean, I'm sorry, Nigel. Do come in and Merry Christmas too." Miranda led him inside and offered the usual air kisses. He carried a gown bag and Miranda raised her eyebrows.

"What's this?" Miranda asked, gesturing to the garment bag.

Nigel smirked his famous smirks at her and started. "Well I received a call from your Secret Santa and today I am Santa's elf. Here you go."

Miranda hung it up and checked it. Inside was a beautiful black Valentino cocktail dress which had a very low cut cleavage, with crocheted lace yoke and sleeves. There was a little note on the hanger.

 _I hope the Queen of Fashion finds the choice acceptable for tonight's dinner.  
I'm sure you will look divine, as you do always.  
Your Secret Santa. xox._

She turned to Nigel and raised her famous eyebrow.

"You know I won't spill the beans, even if you threaten me with having to wear something from Old Navy." Nigel backed off and grinned.

Miranda threw her head back and laughed, a real heartfelt laugh.

Nigel hadn't seen her so happy in a very long time. "I'll just tell you this before I leave," Nigel said holding her shoulders looking straight in her eyes. "Your Secret Santa deserves a chance." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and left a pretty confused Miranda standing in her foyer.

Miranda pondered on whether she should go to dinner or not, but her heart had already decided for her. Before she could even think about it further she was stood in her bathroom getting ready for the night. She thought about all the thoughtful, personal gifts. She felt extremely lucky that someone would do something for her just out of kindness.

It was 9:45 and she knew Roy would be waiting outside. Miranda gathered her things, checking herself in the mirror one last time before she left.

Roy drove her through traffic leading to the Lower East Side and she looked up as he slowed the Mercedes and pulled up at a very old apartment building. She recognized the place immediately, as Andrea's address.

Miranda got out of the car and suddenly felt nervous. Roy handed her a note and nodded once before sliding back into the car and leaving.

 _5th floor. Knock on apartment 5D.  
Your Secret Santa. xox._

Miranda entered the elevator and pressed five. When she arrived at the front of the door, she didn't even have to knock. The door was open and a path lit with candles led her was decorated beautifully. She followed the path of candles to a table that was set very romantically. She looked around but couldn't see Andrea.

"Hi." She heard Andrea's sweet voice. She sounded nervous and she could sense it from the breathless greeting.

"Hello, Andrea." Miranda turned around to look at the younger woman. _"She is extremely beautiful."_ Miranda thought _._ She was certain Nigel had helped Andrea pick out the Ellie Saab cocktail dress she wore. It had a sexy slit that went rather high and showed a lot of her creamy thigh.

"Miranda, you are simply breathtaking. Thank you for joining me." Andy stated softly.

"Thank you for going to such an effort just to have dinner with me. And I want to add you look absolutely stunning." Miranda responded.

Andrea gave her a bright smile as she walked towards her and kissed her lightly on her cheeks. "You smell divine, Miranda." Both could feel the sexual tension and desire growing between them. "And it wasn't a lot of trouble. I have a boss who is way more demanding and ambitious." Andy said, smirking at her. "Please, sit. I already poured us some wine."

They both sat and drank to a wonderful evening. Miranda truly felt like a Queen. Never had anyone romanced her like this before. Andy served dinner and they sat and talked. "So, now for the elephant in the room, Andrea. Why Secret Santa?" Miranda asked taking a bite from her steak.

"Well, I overheard you say one time you didn't believe in Santa anymore and I just wanted to make you believe again," Andy explained, smiling sweetly.

"As flattering as that is and I really loved everything, I still don't believe there's a Santa…" Miranda chuckled.

Andy stood up and took Miranda's hand, interrupting her. Pulling her into her arms, Andy spoke as Miranda let her embrace her. "Yes, Miranda, there is a Santa Claus. He exists as certainly as love and generosity and devotion exist, and you know that they abound and give to your life its highest beauty and joy. Alas! How dreary would be the world if there were no Santa Claus! It would be as dreary as if there were no Miranda." Andy spoke quietly into Miranda's ear. "You do not believe except when you see. But I tell you, I can show you, there is indeed a Santa Claus."

Andy leaned in and kissed Miranda gently on the lips. Miranda couldn't do anything else but reciprocate the kiss, knowing she was as in love with Andy, as Andy was with her.

"You know, I know that you stole your little speech from the New York Sun," Miranda whispered with a small smile.

"Just shut up, Miranda and kiss me." Andy offered another of her brightest smiles

"Okay then…" Miranda accepted hoarsely and did as she was told.

When they were both in need of air Andy broke the silence. "You know, you spoiled the gift you were supposed to get at midnight. It was a kiss." Andy caressed Miranda's cheek.

Miranda looked at her like a hungry tiger. "Oh, I know a gift I can unwrap and I don't have to wait until midnight." She replied as she took her time to open the zipper on Andy's dress and pulling it to the floor, watched it pool to the floor.

 **THE END**


End file.
